


Fuzzy Little Worms

by ThatRadFailure



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Worm on a String - Fandom
Genre: Worms on a String
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Joey makes mistakes, and those mistakes can effect more than just himself. At least he has the high ground.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Fuzzy Little Worms

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little drabble I wrote a while back on Discord. Decided to share because, well, Worms on a String :)

Joey had made many, many strange decisions and mistakes in his lifetime. Especially when Joey was creating Bendy. However, this one was, undoubtedly, the strangest. 

There he lay, on his desk, a fussy little pink worm. He was rereading the open page of the book to try to figure out how to reverse this... predicament... when a few figures wiggled their way underneath his office door.

"Joey Drew!" called a purple fussy worm, undeniably Susie Campbell. "What the h*** are we?!"

"I ain't gon' yell, but I share that question." the voice from that dark blue worm, as well as the cigarette, was clearly evident that he was Norman Polk.

"Well, uh..." Joey started, thankful that he was on a desk, thus having the high ground advantage. "I'm not sure what we are-"

"Don't you dare play games, Drew." Another fussy worm hissed. Definitely Lacie Benton, though her colors were strange, as her dark pink head faded to a light pink, white, light purple, then dark purple at her tail.

"I-I'm not, I swear!" Joey said, backing up a little. "I don't know what we are, but, uh, I'm sure I can fix it!"

"You'd better." Susie spat. "I have lines to record, Norman's got projectors to fix, Lacie's got machines to build, and we're not the only ones like this." With that, Susie wriggled her way back underneath Joey's door, and Lacie followed.

"Joey, they're both going to strangle you when we're human." Norman warned. "So you'd better not forget how to run and hide." He finally followed the two women underneath the office door, and Joey just stared at the creak beneath his office door.

Well... wouldn't be the first time...


End file.
